Victims of Love
by munloka
Summary: Effie y Haymitch parecían el matrimonio perfecto, pero hasta en las mejores familias se esconden los más oscuros secretos. Violencia. Lemmons. Maltrato. Effie&Cato.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Promesas que no valen nada

* * *

Vio el golpe venir, pero no se apartó. No tenía sentido, si huía sería mucho peor.

—Te lo mereces.

—Lo sé —contestó ella mirando al suelo. Estaba tan acostumbrada ya que ni siquiera lloraba.

—Te mereces esto y mucho más. Espero que por hoy te quede clara la lección. No me hagas enfadar más. Ahora levanta, prepárame una copa y llévamela al sofá.

Effie se levantó poco a poco del suelo, dolorida. Seguramente tendría otra costilla rota, por no hablar de los moratones. Tendría que llevar manga larga toda la semana. "Yo me lo busco, como siempre. No es culpa suya. Él es muy paciente conmigo". Mientras Haymitch hundía su culo en el sofá, Effie fue al aparador de las bebidas para prepararle un trago. Por todos era sabido que Haymitch tenía un problema con el alcohol, aunque él no lo reconocía. Según él, se tomaba una copa de vez en cuando, nada más. Y alguna cerveza a medio día. Y un poco de vino cenando. Pero eso no era tener un problema con el alcohol, ni mucho menos. La cruda realidad era otra, por supuesto. Cada día caía una botella de algo. Whisky, bourbon, vodka. No le hacía ascos a nada, la botella que estuviese más cerca. Perdía la cuenta de las cañas de cerveza que se bebía en el bar antes de comer. Y, por supuesto, abrían una botella de vino para cenar. Pese a que era "para los dos", Effie se limitaba a tomarse una copa. El resto se lo bebía Haymitch. Pero, eh, él no tenía ningún problema con el alcohol. Eso eran todo invenciones de la mala de Effie. Y por ello debía ser castigada.

—Nena, ¿y esa copa? ¿Tengo que ir a buscarla?

—Toma —dijo Effie entrando al salón— lo siento, he tardado un poco. ¿Te traigo algo de comer?

—No… —Haymitch cogió la copa entre sus manos y le dio un largo sorbo— pero creo que tú sí que tienes hambre. ¿No es así, cariñito?

Effie reprimió la arcada que le subió por la garganta. Desde luego no tenía nada de hambre, pero mucho menos tenía ganas de chupar polla, que era lo que su marido estaba insinuando que quería hacer. Hizo de tripas corazón y se arrodilló en el suelo, entre las piernas de aquel hombre con el que un día se casó. Aquello era totalmente humillante. Pero era mejor que intentar follar, a eso ella se negaba en rotundo. Empezó a quitarle el cinturón – ese cinturón con el que él le pegaba cuando ella "lo merecía" – y después desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones. Haymitch ya la tenía dura, siempre que pegaba a Effie se ponía cachondo. "El muy hijo de puta", pensó ella.

Haymitch, como ya venía siendo normal en estas situaciones, cogió el mando de la tele y puso una película porno. Aquello hacía que Effie se sintiese degradada hasta unos niveles inconcebibles. "Pero yo me lo he buscado, si me quejo será peor". Una vez estuvo fuera la polla de Haymitch, como una buena chica obediente, Effie empezó a chupar. El lema de su marido era "Sin arcada no hay mamada", lo que quería decir que tenía que tragársela hasta la misma garganta. En el caso de no hacerlo, él le ayudaría con sus manos sobre la cabeza. Una vez que ya no pudo soportarlo más, Effie le vomitó sobre la polla. Él le propinó tal paliza que estuvo ingresada en el hospital durante una semana. Nunca volvieron a hablar sobre ello.

Abrió la boca todo lo posible y chupó con maestría aquel miembro. No era demasiado grande, gracias a Dios. Cuanto notó que la punta le tocaba la campanilla contuvo las náuseas y siguió más hondo. Después la sacó. Y la volvió a meter. Así durante 10 largos minutos, hasta que Haymitch descargó todo su semen en la garganta. Effie se lo tragó y pidió permiso para irse.

—Sí, ve, ve —le dijo su marido moviendo la mano en el aire. Estaba muy concentrado viendo a aquellas chiquillas que hacían un perfecto 69.

Se largó de allí rápidamente, antes de que cambiase de opinión, y se encerró en su dormitorio. No tenía permitido llorar, ni gritar, ni ofenderse. Todo ello podía ser motivo de castigo. ¿Que lloras por lo que te he hecho? Paliza al canto. ¿Que te ríes? Sé que te ríes de mí. Paliza. Llanto, risa, enfado, cualquier cosa podía ser un buen motivo. Effie mantenía muy a raya sus emociones, y se quedaba impasible ante cualquier cosa. Aprovechaba momentos muy limitados para expresar lo que sentía, como la ducha o cuando Haymitch había bebido tanto que sabía que no se despertaría en horas. Y aún así siempre tenía que llorar en silencio. Aquello no era vivir.

Se sentó en la cama y llamó a la única persona en la que podía confiar: su hermana pequeña. Ella era la única que sabía lo que realmente pasaba bajo su techo, que sufría constantes abusos y que Haymitch la maltrataba. Aún no así no la juzgaba, intentaba ayudarla siempre que le era posible.

—¿Diga?

—Hola Glim, soy yo —susurró Effie. No quería que su marido supiese que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—¡Effie! Qué alegría que llames, llevaba sin saber de ti al menos dos semanas. ¿Cómo estás?

—Eh… bien, bien. Todo va estupendamente.

"Y una mierda, pero, ¿qué le voy a decir? Tu cuñado me acaba de dar una paliza, me ha violado la boca, y seguramente esté pajeándose en el sofá viendo a dos zorras comerse el coño. No Effie, di que estás bien", pensó.

—No te noto muy convencida. ¿Por qué no quedamos para tomar un café? Tengo novedades que contarte, y seguro que tu a mi también. ¿Me paso por tu casa, y de paso saludo a Hay?

—¡No! Mejor quedamos fuera, es mejor que no vengas a casa. Hay está… indispuesto, y no quiero molestarle con visitas.

—Pero no estarías molestando tú, Effie. Molestaría yo.

—Ya, pero yo te estaría dando permiso para venir —la lógica de Haymitch ya estaba totalmente interiorizada en la cabeza rubia de Effie— y se enfadaría conmigo de todos modos. No es buena idea que vengas, en serio.

—Como quieras —dijo Glimmer suspirando— quedamos fuera. ¿Starbucks?

—Sí, quedamos en el de siempre en una hora. Hasta ahora.

Effie se cambió de ropa —cuidando de llevar manga larga— y se maquilló mucho, intentando que su aspecto fuese saludable. Cogió una pila enorme de ropa que era para la tintorería y salió decidida del dormitorio. Haymitch estaba dormido en el sofá. ¿Qué hacía? Si dejaba una nota Hay se pondría furioso al despertar, pero si lo despertaba ahora, en plena siesta, también. Se arriesgó y dejó una nota.

_He ido a la tintorería. Tomaré un café con Glimmer mientras espero. Traeré comida china._

_Te quiero, Eff._

Esperaba que lo de la comida china le calmase un poco, pero por si acaso pasaría por alguna licorería y compraría una botella de whisky. Salió a la calle y agradeció el aire fresco. Lejos de la mirada de su marido podía reír, llorar, incluso mirar a otros hombres sin consecuencias inmediatas. Era cierto que después se sentía un poco mal, "creo que le estoy traicionando, no debería estar haciendo nada de esto", pero daba igual porque él nunca se enteraría.

Entró en la tintorería y dejó la ropa, después caminó hasta el café y se pidió un caramel macchiato con extra de nata, su favorito. Esperó en una mesa a su hermana mientras leía un periódico que había en la mesa de al lado. 15 minutos después, llegó Glimmer.

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Llego tarde. A esta hora hay mucho tráfico, y he salido justa de tiempo.

—No pasa nada —dijo mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su hermana pequeña— ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. ¿Por qué no entras a pedirte un café? Yo ya estoy servida.

—Vale, y pediré un par de magdalenas, estoy muerta de hambre. Ahora vengo.

Lo que iban a ser un par de magdalenas fueron al final galletas, un brownie, dos cupcakes y otro café para Effie, toda una merienda.

—Entonces se acercó a mí… ¡y me besó! ¡Delante de todos! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Fue como en las películas, te lo juro. Nunca me había pasado nada igual. Es tan guapo… dios, te juro que se me mojan las bragas solo con pensar en él.

—¡Glimmer! Esos modales, por favor.

—Oh vamos, si tu lo hubieses visto dirías lo mismo. Está buenísimo, y tiene un pollón.

—¿Te lo has tirado? —dijo Effie bajando la voz. Siempre le habían encantado los detalles sexuales, y más de la pervertida de su hermana.

—Eff, que hablas conmigo —dijo levantando una ceja— claro que me lo he tirado. Después de ese beso y de que me confesase que estaba loco por mí nos fuimos a su casa, a "tomar un café" —Glimmer hizo las comillas con sus dedos— y… digamos que me tomé tres cafés bien cargaditos.

—¿Cómo la tiene? —preguntó sonriendo Effie— ¿Es muy grande?

Glimmer hizo un gesto con las manos y Effie se atragantó con el brownie. Si era como su hermana contaba, la tenía enorme.

—Y te lo digo, hermana. Sabe usarla. Me hará perder la cabeza, en serio. Esta noche hemos quedado para cenar.

—Pues vas a quedar empachada si te la comes.

Las dos hermanas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Era la primera vez en semanas que Effie se divertía tanto. Cuando se acabaron de limpiar las lágrimas a Glimmer le cambió la cara. Sabía lo que tocaba ahora: interrogar a su hermana mayor.

—Y cuéntame —empezó Glimmer— cómo está mi cuñado pródigo.

—Ya te he dicho antes, no se encuentra muy bien. Lo he dejado dormido en el sofá.

—Es una verdadera lástima.

Como era de esperar, Glimmer no le tenía mucho aprecio a Haymitch. Era la única que se atrevía a plantarle cara y decirle lo que pensaba, aunque tenía mucho cuidado con qué le decía porque podía afectar negativamente a su hermana. Si le decía algo que no debía saber, Effie lo pagaría caro. Y Glimmer protegía a su hermana a toda costa. Effie se quedó callada mirándose los zapatos. No podía mentir a su hermana, pero no quería contarle la verdad. Haymitch nunca cumplió su promesa de no volver a pegarla.

—Lo ha hecho otra vez, ¿no es cierto? Lo está haciendo.

—Glimmer, es muy complicado, tú no lo entiendes, yo…

—¡No me vengas con esas gilipolleces Eff! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. De lo único que eres culpable es de casarte con ese mamón hijo de puta. Y ya está.

Effie empezó a llorar. No estaba Hay, podía llorar a gusto. Lloró y sollozó, sin que le importase el maquillaje, gruñó, gritó, e ignoró por completo a la gente que la miraba. No, no estaba bien, era obvio. Su hermana se sentó pegada a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, la arrulló e intentó calmarla. Al rato Effie logró calmarse y dejar de llorar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y se sentía 10 años más vieja.

—Soy una desgraciada. Y me voy a pasar toda la vida al lado de ese cabrón.

—Eso no pasará mientras yo viva. Deberías dejarlo.

—¿Dejarlo? —Effie miró a su hermana, incrédula—. No puedo dejarlo. Me mataría. No lo permitiría.

—Por favor, ya eres mayorcita Eff, que tienes 30 años. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Él no es tu dueño, solo es tu marido, y eso se puede solucionar.

—¿Estás insinuando que le pida el divorcio? Eso es impensable. Ahí sí que me mata. ¡El divorcio! Con lo que desprecia él a la gente que se divorcia. "El matrimonio es para toda la vida", siempre lo dice.

—Hablas de un hombre que se pasa el día borracho y que le pega a su mujer. Si fuese yo, y no tú, ¿no me dirías que le dejase? ¿No te preocuparías por mí? ¡Por dios Effie! Todo el mundo lo ve, menos tú.

—Si estuvieses en mi situación verías que es diferente. No es fácil. Además, le quiero.

Aquella era la mentira más gorda que había dicho en mucho tiempo, y lo sabía. Pero la idea de dejar a Haymitch Abernathy era descabellada totalmente. No podía hacerlo. Además, si lo hacía, no solo se exponía a que él la matase, si no que se quedaría sin nada. Sin casa —la casa la había comprado Hay, y él pagaba la hipoteca— sin ingresos, sin nada. No podía dejarle.

Sin embargo, quería.

—A mi no me vengas con esas, Trinket.

—Es Abernathy. Además, no conozco a ningún abogado. Y no tengo donde quedarme, porque no pienso quedarme en casa de los papás. Y esta idea es totalmente absurda. Me quedo en mi casa, que es donde tengo que estar.

—Enséñame los brazos —exigió Glimmer de pronto—. Vamos, quiero verlos. Estás muy tapada.

Effie pegó los brazos a su cuerpo. No quería ver ni enseñar lo que había bajo aquella tela oscura. Su hermana tendió la mano, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso. Los brazos no se movieron.

—No hay nada que ver. No sé a qué viene esto.

—Si no hay nada que ver, levántate las mangas. No te lo pediré otra vez.

—Estás llamando la atención, Glimmer —Effie señaló con la cabeza a gente que las estaba mirando y cuchicheando.

Glimmer, harta, resopló y cogió con mediana fuerza el brazo de su hermana. Después tiró hacia arriba de la manga, hasta dejarla a la altura del codo, y empalideció al instante. Allí debajo había múltiples moratones, marcas de golpes y de dedos que habían apretado mucho más de la cuenta. "Y esto no es nada", pensó con amargura Effie.

—Te doy una semana, Effie. Después, te vienes a mi casa. Y no hay más que hablar.

Effie suspiró. El final estaba cerca. ¿Sería su final?

* * *

**Una historia algo diferente a las demás. Lo primero: sí, la pareja principal de la historia será Effie y Cato. No, no me he vuelto loca. Me gusta mucho jugar con las parejas y darle protagonismo a otros personajes –como vemos en este caso con Effie y Glimmer– y además creo que puede funcionar muy bien. Por favor, que nadie imagine a una Effie de 40 años y a un Cato de 18. Eso no. Jugad un poco con la imaginación y vedlos más mayores.**

**Ya se que Cato aún no ha salido, ya lo hará, paciencia. Primero quería esta "toma de contacto" con el fic. ¿Os gusta la idea? ¿Me he pasado? Espero vuestra opinión. **

**Poco más que decir, iré actualizando semanalmente, supongo. **

* * *

marv


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Take Me Out

* * *

No podía dejar su casa. Era sencillo, ella estaba casada, debía estar con su marido. Pese a que Glimmer había sido muy insistente con Effie para que ésta se fuese de casa, no pensaba hacerle ningún caso. ¡Dejar a Haymitch! Ni en sueños. Aquello era una locura, Haymitch nunca lo aprobaría.

Después de la charla con su hermana, Effie volvió a la tintorería, recogió la ropa limpia y planchada, pasó por la licorería más cercana para comprar una botella de whisky, y compró comida china. Los platos favoritos de Haymitch. No es que fuese a ayudar mucho, si estaba cabreado, que la comida fuese su favorita daba igual, pero tenía que intentarlo. Pollo al limón, pollo con almendras, ternera con salsa de otras, rollitos vietnamitas, sopa de aleta de tiburón, tallarines con verduras, fideos de arroz. Todo un banquete.

Conforme Effie volvía a casa se iba haciendo más y más pequeña. Empezó a asustarse. Recordó la nota que había dejado, la paliza que su marido le había dado, el sexo oral, los gritos. Los recuerdos eran pequeños pellizcos que le ponían la piel de gallina y la envolvían en un aura oscura y triste. Empezó a pensar en lo que la esperaba en casa, en lo que le haría en esta ocasión. Y recordó las cosas que le había hecho. Pese a todo, irse a casa de su hermana no estaba contemplado como una posibilidad.

Entró en casa con más cautela de la habitual. Allí estaba su marido, caminando de un lado para otro, rojo de furia, muy enfadado.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Effie no dijo nada—. ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo! ¿Dónde mierdas has estado?

—Te dejé una nota —logró contestar con voz queda—. Fui al centro, a la tintorería —levantó el brazo en el que cargaba la ropa limpia y planchada— y también a por comida china. Te he traído lo que más te gusta.

—Excusas de mierda, excusas, no son más que patrañas. ¿Acaso no crees que lo sé? ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?!

Haymitch se acercó hasta ella y de un manotazo tiró toda la ropa al suelo. Después le dio a Effie un bofetón tan fuerte que ésta se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi cayendo al suelo. Esperaba una mala reacción, pero no de esta magnitud.

—Tú crees que no lo sé… pero sé que tienes una aventura. Estás con otro, es eso, ¿verdad?

Effie suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó que Haymitch sospechaba de la idea de Glimmer del divorcio. Sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír. ¡Una aventura! Era la idea más absurda que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. ¿Quién iba a tener una aventura con ella? Sí, era joven y guapa, al menos cuando se esmeraba en ello, que en los últimos dos años era nunca. Ya no se arreglaba ni para su propio marido, ¿para qué? Si lo hacía, él la acusaba de arreglarse para que los otros hombres la mirasen. Nunca alababa su figura, su peinado o su ropa. Al final Effie había desistido de todo aquello y se había convertido en una esposa aburrida y del montón. La típica mujer —a este paso, casi señora— a la que miras y piensas, "hace tiempo tuvo que ser muy guapa, pero ya no". A Effie la horrorizaba la idea de no ser bella nunca más, pero le aterrorizaba más la idea de morir a manos de su marido.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Haymitch con los ojos entrecerrados. No soportaba que nadie se riese de él, pero menos aún su mujer.

—De esa estúpida idea que tienes. ¿Una aventura? ¿En serio? Mírame Hay. Mira en lo que me has convertido —espetó con todo el odio que tenía acumulado en su interior— ¡ningún hombre querría tocarme! Solo soy un saco de huesos desinflado que se arrastra aquí y allá. Y, ¿qué me dices de mi cuerpo? Seguro que los hombres encuentran muy atractivos los moratones y verdugones que me repartes aquí y allá, sí, debe ser lo último en tendencias. Has dejado bastante claro, muy a mi pesar, que soy solo tuya, Hay.

Haymitch estaba blanco y rezumaba ira por todos sus poros. Nunca hubiese pensado que Effie le dirigiría la palabra de ese modo, con tan poco respeto. Se acercó a ella, la golpeó, y todo se volvió negro.

Después de que Haymitch golpease tan fuerte a Effie que ésta perdió el conocimiento, siguió pegándole. No paró hasta que hubo tanta sangre que ya no sabía de quién era. De sus nudillos, del cuerpo de su mujer, sus labios, sus pómulos, su cabeza. La dejó tirada en el suelo de la entrada, goteando sangre por varios sitios, y se sentó en el sillón junto a la botella de whisky que ella misma había comprado esa tarde. Se la bebió entera, y después se quedó dormido.

El dolor, profundo y penetrante, despertó a Effie bastante rato después. Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió incorporarse en el suelo, que estaba manchado de sangre, y arrastrarse hasta las escaleras, subir al piso de arriba y entrar al baño. Suspiró muy hondo y se preparó para mirarse al espejo.

Si hubiese podido, habría gritado. Es cierto que había estado peor en otras ocasiones, pero le causó tanta impresión ver toda aquella sangre seca y a medio coagular, los cortes, y los ya incipientes moratones, que casi se desmaya. Se sujetó fuerte del lavabo y se miró a la cara durante largo rato. Era obvio que necesitaba atención médica, pero, ¿cómo? Cuando Haymitch la viese la metería en la cama y no la dejaría salir en una semana para que nadie la viese.

Esto tiene que acabar, pensó Effie. No había muchos finales posibles desde el punto de vista de Effie. A ese ritmo, bien podía acabar muerta, en la calle, con la vida destrozada, siendo el hazmerreír de su familia, o lo que era aún peor, exactamente igual que hasta ahora. Aquella era la opción que más viable veía. Seguir como hasta ahora, hacer como que no había pasado nada, lamerse las heridas y no hablar nunca sobre aquello. Maquillarse los moratones, sonreír de manera falsa y fingir que amaba a su marido. Llevaba ya tanto tiempo haciéndolo que no resultaba un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

Poco a poco se limpió la sangre de la cara, se desnudó, intentando no mirar demasiado su demacrado y dolorido cuerpo, y se sumergió en un baño de agua muy caliente. El agua acabó teñida de rojo.

Effie Trinket no era una persona que pensase mucho en la muerte. Le tenía mucho aprecio a su vida, a pesar de ser tan miserable. Siempre soñaba con tener una vida mejor, en la que ella vivía sola, sin el acecho constante de Haymitch —o de cualquier otro hombre— y en la que ella mandaba en todo lo que hacía. Comía tanta lasaña como quería, sin temer a engordar, se teñía el pelo de colores atrevidos, vestía ropa de colores alegres y se hacía manicuras fantásticas. Además, salía por la noche a bailar, iba al cine y comía palomitas, compraba ropa que no necesitaba, calzaba tacones de 12 centímetros y hasta ligaba con otros chicos. Eso era solo en sus sueños, claro está. Después se reprendía a sí misma por pensar en todo aquello, pues, ¿dónde quedaba su marido en medio de tanta fantasía? ¡No había lugar para él en tal escenario! Y eso no era posible. Pero aquello no era vida. No en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Por eso, muy de vez en cuando, pensaba justamente en lo contrario. En lo cómodo y fácil que sería dejar de vivir. Pensaba en la muerte como en algo bueno, algo que la liberaría del sufrimiento, de la angustia y la agonía. Como el camino a la libertad. Pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Porque aunque resultaba muy fácil morir, no resultaba nada fácil asumir que era Haymitch el que ganaba la partida. Y eso para ella era insoportable, no podía permitir que aquel hombre se fuese de rositas después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse decidió que ya era hora de salir de la bañera. Volvió a aclararse el cuerpo, ya limpio, y se envolvió en una mullida toalla de algodón. Se secó, se vistió, desinfectó sus heridas, y esperó. Esperó y esperó sentada en la cama, por dos motivos. El primero, porque no tenía fuerzas para bajas las escaleras de nuevo. El segundo, porque, por desgracia, Haymitch se acabaría despertando en algún momento. Y ya que iba a subir de todos modos, ¿para qué bajar? Empezó a pensar todo lo que le diría cuando apareciese. No iba a ser un gran discurso, podríamos decir que sería hasta breve. No había mucho que decirse.

Al final, 37 minutos después de que Effie se hubiese sentado en la cama a esperar, Haymitch despertó. Lo primero que notó fue el dolor de cabeza. Se había terminado la botella y aquello tenía consecuencias. Todavía seguía borracho. Y muy a su pesar, todavía recordaba lo que había hecho. Le había dado una paliza a su mujer, una muy fuerte. Sintió una repentina vergüenza que lo incomodó mucho, y se recordó que no tenía que sentir vergüenza, puesto que ella se merecía cada uno de los golpes que había recibido. Se levantó, mareado, y caminó hasta las escaleras. Estaba casi convencido de que lo que había pasado "no era para tanto" cuando vio el charco de sangre. Entonces sí que se asustó de verdad, porque Effie no estaba sobre él, y porque había más sangre de la que recordaba. Se miró las manos, llenas de aquella roja sustancia, y las espolsó en el aire como si aquel gesto lo liberase de sus pecados. Sintió un gran alivio cuando encontró a Effie sentada en la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó, sintiéndose poderoso de nuevo. Ella estaba bien, no había que montar ningún drama por aquella pelea.

—Te esperaba. No quería despertarte.

Haymitch titubeó por un momento. Quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero decirlo en voz alta significaría admitirlo, cosa impensable. Se acercó hasta la cama y, con las manos temblorosas y sucias, hizo un ademán de acariciarle el rostro. Effie apartó la cara con asco. No quería que él la tocase. Haymitch volvió a repetir el gesto y Effie volvió a apartarse, así hasta cuatro veces. Haymitch, harto de aquello, agarró a Effie de la barbilla con fuerza y observó el corte que tenía en el pómulo. Después la soltó de un empujón.

—Se curará —fue lo único que dijo—. Voy a darme una ducha.

Haymitch se lavó a conciencia. Intentó lavar sus actos con agua caliente, pero no pudo. Se frotó hasta que casi quedó en carne viva, se lavó el pelo dos veces, la sangre de debajo de las uñas, todo. Pero no fue suficiente. Pensó en lo que había hecho, se imaginó a sí mismo disculpándose ante su esposa, comprándole flores y bombones, siendo feliz, como antes. Como al principio. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando, al salir de la ducha, encontró a Effie vestida y con una maleta a sus pies. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando. Effie tenía colgado su bolso del hombro y el abrigo puesto.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Haymitch, sin entender a dónde podría ir su mujer a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Me voy a casa de Glimmer. Aún no tengo abogado, pero lo tendré en pocos días. Cuando lo tenga se pondrá en contacto contigo, hablaremos a través de él. No quiero que me llames —Effie hizo una pausa. Quería decir las palabras en voz alta—. Por si no te queda claro, Haymitch, te estoy dejando. Quiero el divorcio. Adiós.

Effie hizo acopio de toda la dignidad que le quedaba y salió de su casa, dispuesta a cambiar su vida.

* * *

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Pero no, no he podido publicar antes. He tenido un montón de problemas personales y me ha resultado imposible. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Y eso es lo que importa. Bueno, ¡nuevo capi! Con novedades muy importantes, porque Effie empieza por fin un paso super importante, se va de casa. Esto es solo el principio, queda un largo proceso, un divorcio no es cualquier cosa. Se va a casa de su loca hermana pequeña, con su aún más loco novio, va a contratar a un abogado, y pasarán muchas cosas. Espero que tengáis ganas de más, aunque sea fuerte, pero así es la vida a veces.**

**Decidme si os gusta, si os parece una mierda, si es fuerte, o si no es nada, lo que queráis. Gracias por los comentarios :) Se agradecen mucho.**

**torposoplo12: **Lo sé amor, es muy fuerte. Lo sé. Te dije que Haymitch era un cabronazo con todas las letras, y lo he cumplido xD Sí, claro que sí, es Marvel, ya verás, será fantástico. Aunque no tan fantástico como Cato, eso por supuesto, el será el gran caballero y protagonista del fic, ya te adelanto que saldrá en el siguiente capi, no os hago más esperar. Yo también te amo, espero que este capi haya estado a la altura, gracias por leerme amor. Te quiero.

**HutcherMuser: ***sale Marvel con voz seductora* AMOR MIO! Ven aquí que te voy a dar lo tuyo y lo de tu prima... *off Marvel* okno xD holoooo! si, lo se, todo muy fuerte, matemos entre las dos a H. porque tiene mucha tela. Es un hijueputa. BTW lo del Caffie es por culpa de Laura, se que es una pareja rara pero bah! para eso es un fic, para inventar. La cosa mejorará, aunque de manera lenta. Por ahora sufriremos un poco más. Besos húmedos xoxo

**Anonybones: **Gracias :D

**Shirley Vulturi:** ¡Hola! :D Sí, lo sé, Haymtich es amor todo lo que quieras... pero en este fic es MALO! MUY MALO! Tenía que poner a alguien malo, y por lógica fue él, porque lo que tenía claro era que Effie era la protagonista, y que la pareja de Effie era Cato. Así que le tocó a él, lo siento. ¡Muchos besos! Gracias por el review :)

* * *

_Nos vemos pronto, I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Broken Strings

* * *

Glimmer estaba en la cocina, terminando de poner la lasaña en el horno, cuando notó que unas suaves manos subían desde sus caderas hasta su cintura. Acabó de poner el temporizador del horno y se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con su chico —puesto que aún no era su novio—, que la miraba con ojos llenos de deseo.

—La mesa ya está puesta. ¿Le queda mucho a la cena? —preguntó cerca de los labios de Glimmer.

—Pues acabo de poner el horno, así que sí, aún queda media hora.

—Media hora, tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que llevo queriendo hacer toda la tarde. ¿Qué me dices? —la levantó el vilo y la subió a la encimera de la cocina, subiendo las manos de la cintura hasta el borde de sus tetas.

—¿Aquí? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en la cocina?

—Te lo haría en cualquier parte de la casa, nena —dijo mientras acariciaba de forma suave los pezones, para después apretarlos entre sus dedos.

—Oh, dios, Marvel, me pones súper cachonda… a la mierda, hagámoslo aquí mismo. Fóllame, aquí y ahora.

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, mordiéndose los labios y jadeando. Marvel, bastante ansioso, se quitó la camisa rápidamente y la tiró al suelo. La camiseta de Glimmer corrió la misma suerte. Se acariciaron durante un par de minutos más, hasta que ya no aguantaron más y los hábiles dedos de Glimmer empezaron a quitar el cinturón a Marvel. El chico gimió por la propia anticipación. Era cierto que no conocía demasiado a aquella rubia explosiva, pero le había quedado claro que era una auténtica bomba sexual, además de ser realmente divertida e inteligente. Había sido muy atrevido por su parte acercarse a ella sin más y besarla en aquel club, pero había valido la pena con creces. A Marvel no solía fallarle el instinto, y en este caso le decía que aquella chica era especial y que no debía perderla de vista.

Justo en el momento en el que Glimmer bajaba los pantalones de su chico hasta los tobillos, sonó el timbre.

—No abras, seguro que es algún vendedor intentando timarte —dijo Marvel acariciando la rubia cabellera de Glimmer. No quería perderse el siguiente movimiento de ésta.

Glimmer se mordió el labio, miró hacia el hall y después miró al altísimo chico que tenía delante. Decidió hacerle caso y seguir a lo que estaban. Le bajó los bóxers también hasta los tobillos y aguantó la respiración unos segundos cuando la enorme polla de Marvel salió disparada hacia su cara. No lograba acostumbrarse a esa magnífica visión. Tenía la boca bien abierta, preparada para tragarse aquel trozo de carne, cuando el timbré volvió a sonar.

—Joder, qué putos pesados, deben ser testigos de Jehová o algo.

—Quizás sea mi vecina, ¿y si le ha pasado algo? —Glimmer volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, mordiéndose el labio, debatiéndose entre si ir o no ir a abrir. Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, no lo dudó y se puso de pie.

—Vístete. ¡Por favor! Te prometo que te lo compensaré más tarde. Seguro que es solo un momento —dijo con cara de niña buena—, sea quien sea lo despacharé enseguida y después… te comeré ese pedazo de polla que tienes.

Glimmer alzó una ceja y se relamió los labios de forma exagerada, provocando exactamente el efecto que quería: que Marvel se pusiese aún más cachondo. Éste, por su parte, tuvo que hacer malabarismos para ponerse los vaqueros, puesto que la erección le llegaba casi al ombligo. Unos segundos después estuvieron vestidos y se acercaron realmente curiosos a abrir la puerta. Por supuesto, no podían imaginar lo que se les venía encima.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba Effie, muy dolorida —tanto física como emocionalmente—, llorando y tiritando, por el frío y por el shock. Las dos hermanas se miraron, y sin decir ni una sola palabra se fundieron en un abrazo acompañado de llanto y sollozos por ambas partes.

—Lo siento —dijo Effie entre lágrimas—, me dijiste una semana, pero no he aguantado más.

—¿Lo sientes? Tú no tienes nada que sentir, ¿me oyes? —Glimmer miró a su hermana enfadada. No entendía como seguía sintiéndose culpable, después de todo—. El que lo sentirá será el hijo de puta de Haymitch, porque te aseguro que pagará por todo esto.

Effie se hundió con más fuerza en el pecho de su hermana, sin poder parar de llorar, pensando en lo que se avecinaba. Sí, claro que quería divorciarse y no volver a verle, pero, ¿qué sería de ella sola? No quería ni pensarlo. Un carraspeo detrás de ellas las hizo volver a la tierra. Era Marvel, que no entendía nada, y estaba de pie como un pasmarote en la puerta.

—Oh, dios mío, tienes compañía, se me había olvidado por completo —dijo Effie cuando vio a aquel altísimo hombre—. Será mejor que me vaya a un hotel, habíais quedado para cenar, ¿no?

—Marvel, esta es la idiota de mi hermana —contestó Glimmer ignorando por completo a Effie—, Effie, este es Marvel, el chico del que te hablé.

Effie abrió mucho los ojos y comprendió. Sonrió débilmente e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar al chico directamente en la entrepierna. Era guapo, muy guapo, con una sonrisa sincera y contagiosa, unos ojos de color verde claro, y un pelo bastante caótico en tono cobrizo. Sin que nadie le dijese nada, y también ignorando lo que Effie había dicho, cogió la pequeña que traía y la metió en casa. Le daba igual el sexo en aquel momento, lo que tenía claro es que no iba a dejar a esa pobre muchacha, con el horrible aspecto que tenía, en la calle o en un hotel, sola. La verdad sea dicha, en parte Marvel quería que Effie entrase en casa porque quería enterarse de lo que le había pasado, y quería saber quién era el Haymitch ese que Glimmer había nombrado.

—Encantada, Marvel. Siento de veras haber interrumpido vuestra cena. Si lo llego a saber…

—Si lo llegas a saber te vas a un hotel, así que nada, mejor aquí. Además, aún no hemos cenado. Marvel, entra en casa y pon un plato más, que la cena ya estará lista. Yo voy a hablar con Effie en mi dormitorio. Ahora venimos.

Sin tiempo para rechistar, Glimmer cogió a su hermana de la mano y se la llevó escaleras arriba, dispuesta a averiguar lo que había pasado desde que se separasen esa misma tarde. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró hondamente. No era agradable ver el aspecto que Effie tenía en ese momento.

—Lo siento —repitó Effie quedamente.

—Deja de decir eso —contestó Glimmer cerrando los ojos.

—Pero es que lo siento. Presentarme así. Sin avisar. Tú con tus planes.

—Effie, te lo juro, o te callas o…

—O qué. ¿Me vas a pegar? —Effie levantó una ceja y miró a su hermana cuando esta abría los ojos. Las dos se echaron a reír por lo absurdo del diálogo.

—Pienso castigarte y dejarte sin cenar. Y hay lasaña.

Effie abrió la boca exageradamente y puso un mohín fingiendo indignación. Finalmente musitó un "vale, no lo siento, te jodes", y Glimmer asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Has ido ya al hospital? —preguntó Glimmer mientras miraba de cerca las heridas de su hermana. Pasó el dedo índice por el hueso de la mandíbula mientras su hermana mayor la apretaba con fuerza a causa del dolor.

—No, y no pienso ir.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Vamos a bajar, cenaremos la deliciosa lasaña que he preparado, sin vino, por supuesto, y nos iremos al hospital. Tienen que curarte esto. Aunque sabes que esa no es la única razón. Tienes que denunciarlo. Tienen que hacerte fotos y tomarte declaración. Todo esto será decisivo para el divorcio.

—Tonterías, Glimmer, ni vamos a ir al hospital ni, por supuesto, voy a denunciar nada. ¡Ni siquiera tengo abogado! No sé cómo coño voy a divorciarme así. Ni siquiera sé si voy a hacerlo. Esto ha sido un pronto que me ha dado.

Effie jugaba con la manga de su camiseta, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana. No era cierto lo que había dicho: sí que quería divorciarse, por supuesto que sí. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. ¿Intentaría Haymitch volver a por ella? ¿Intentaría recuperarla? ¿Intentaría matarla? Todas aquellas dudas la atormentaban, la ponían nerviosa y la desesperaban a partes iguales. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo se hiciese realidad, de quedarse sola, de contárselo a su hermana, de morir, de que todos se enterasen de que era una mujer maltratada, de que su marido era un alcohólico, de toda la verdad. Le tenía miedo a su propia vida.

—No voy a decir que lo entiendo, porque no es verdad. No puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando ahora mismo, y espero no tener que hacerlo nunca. Pero Effie, tienes que hacerlo. Estás encubriendo a un criminal, lo has estado haciendo mucho, demasiado tiempo. Esto tiene que parar. Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo. Así que, ¿por qué no bajamos a cenar y luego vamos a que te vean esos cortes? Hazlo por mí. Por favor.

—Está bien. Iremos a que me curen y ya veremos lo de la policía. Ese es el trato. Oh, y me tienes que contar lo del chaval que tienes ahí abajo, ¿eh? Con detalles. Que cuando he llegado creo que os he cortado el rollo… no digo más.

—Anda, bajemos, que todo debe estar ya preparado. Luego te lo cuento.

Una hora más tarde, y a pesar de que Effie puso muchísimas pegas, los tres estuvieron en la puerta de urgencias. Los médicos que allí estaban de guardia se miraron entre sí, sabiendo cuál era el protocolo habitual en aquellos casos, por lo tanto aunque Effie tampoco quería, en pocos minutos la policía apareció por allí.

—Effie, voy a arreglar un asunto, vengo en un rato. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

—Sí, ve, tranquila. Bastante te he molestado ya.

—Tranquila, solo voy a buscar a alguien que nos ayude con esto. He tenido una idea —Glimmer sonrió y a Effie le dio miedo cuál podía ser aquella "idea" —. Y vosotros —dijo señalando a los médicos— más os vale que la dejéis bien.

Effie se encogió de hombros para disculpar a su hermana, los médicos se limitaron a sonreír.

Unos cuantos puntos después y muchas pastillas más tarde, Effie se quedó dormida sobre la camilla en la que estaba. Se sentía muy cansada, le habían hecho muchas fotos por todo el cuerpo, había tenido que desnudarse por completo, incluso le hicieron un kit de violación, a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo sin mantener relaciones sexuales. El médico que había de guardia le prometió que no tendría que prestar declaración hasta la mañana siguiente, pero que debido a la conmoción que tenía en la cabeza —había estado sangrando durante un tiempo indeterminado y tenía cinco grapas que lo atestiguaban— tenía que pasar la noche en observación. Por supuesto, Glimmer insistió en quedarse con ella, y no había nada que pudiese decir Effie para impedirlo.

—¿Prefieres que llame a mamá? —amenazó su hermana pequeña con el móvil en la mano—. Lo tengo fácil, está en marcación rápida. Marco este botón… —hizo como que llamaba—, y ¡tachán! Tendrás a mamá aquí contigo toda la noche.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No la llames, quédate, oh dios, no hay compañía mejor que tú, beso el suelo por donde pisas. Pero no la llames.

—Está bien. Pero sabes que se lo tendrás que contar en algún momento, ¿no? No solo esto —señaló la cara de su hermana—, sino también todo el rollo de la separación. Debería enterarse por ti. Al fin y al cabo, eres su hija mayor.

—Lo sé. Pero aún no. No me siento preparada. Es decir, ayer todo iba bien —Glimmer la miró hostilmente y Effie hizo una mueca—. ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! Iba normal, nada de divorcios ni de mudanzas, y hoy de pronto todo se ha ido a la mierda. No sé ni cómo. Es demasiado. Y además, no me atrevo. Le he mentido demasiado tiempo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Al rato, Effie se quedó dormida.

—Oh, ya estás despierta, genial —dijo una voz desconocida cuando Effie abrió los ojos. No lograba ver de dónde procedía. Miró a todos lados hasta que vio a un chico rubio sentado en un sillón—. Siento el retraso, pero cuando me llamó tu hermana todavía estaba en la oficina. Cuando llegué ya estabas dormida, y por tu aspecto creí que lo más correcto era dejarte descansar.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó educadamente Effie. El chico era bastante joven, con lo que decidió tutearlo.

—Claro, vaya modales… me llamo Cato, Cato Hadley. Soy tu abogado.

—¿Abogado? Creo que te has equivocado de habitación. Yo no he contratado a ningún abogado —contestó azorada Effie. No lo había hecho, aún. Aunque tenía que hacerlo.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—, ha sido tu hermana. Me dijo que tenías un problemilla y que necesitabas ayuda. Y espero que así sea, porque no me he pasado toda la noche en ese sillón viéndote dormir para nada.

—Tú… ¿has estado aquí? ¿Toda la noche? —la idea de que alguien hiciese algo así por ella era tan absurda que no pudo menos que echarse a reír. Entendía que alguien como su hermana, su madre, o incluso su padre, hiciese algo así, pero ¿un completo desconocido que decía ser abogado y al cuál su hermana había llamado unas horas antes? No tenía, para ella, sentido alguno.

—Sí. He estado leyendo tu historial. También he visto que aún no has prestado declaración a la policía. Mejor, así podremos ponernos al día antes de que hables con ellos. A partir de ahora lo haremos todo juntos, hablar con la policía, con los abogados de tu marido, con los médicos, o con tu marido en persona, siempre y cuando quieras que yo sea tu abogado.

—Nunca he tenido un abogado en toda mi vida. No sé para qué sirven. No sé qué le tengo que decir a nadie. No debería estar aquí, debería estar en mi casa, con mi marido. Esto está mal, todo está mal.

Effie empezó a ponerse nerviosa de verdad, viendo la magnitud de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Era real, todo era de verdad. Estaban hablando de un divorcio de verdad, de reuniones y policía, testimonios y fotos. De cambiar su vida para siempre, de enfrentarse al único hombre con el que había estado en toda su vida, aquel que la hacía sentir débil, sucia, vulnerable, fea, horrible y mala. Su marido. Se sintió tan abrumada que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus cansados ojos. Cato se acercó a la cama rápidamente y le ofreció un pañuelo.

—Tranquila, Effie. De verdad. Puedes estar tranquila. A partir de ahora todo irá a mejor, de verdad. He pasado por muchos, demasiados casos como estos…

—Anda ya, eres un chaval, se nota que acabas de salir de la facultad —espetó Effie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Parezco más joven de lo que soy —Cato tosió, un poco incómodo. Le pasaba siempre lo mismo—. Lo que estaba diciendo. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mientras todo este proceso siga adelante, yo estaré a tu lado, te haré compañía y te daré consejo. No tienes que pasar por esto sola. ¿Lo entiendes? No estás sola, Effie. Ah, otra cosa. Empieza a acostumbrarte a usar tu apellido de soltera desde ya. Porque doy por sentado que no quieres ser más la señora Abernathy, ¿no?

—No, no quiero. Y como aún no nos han presentado formalmente, soy Effie Trinket. Creo que tú eres mi abogado.

Se estrecharon las manos con firmeza. La vida de Effie estaba empezando a cambiar.

* * *

_Dedico este capítulo, con especial cariño y amor, a mi querido pajarito, mi Laura, que hoy cumple 18 años. Eres muy, muy especial para mí, te quiero muchísimo, con locura diría yo. Eres una de las razones por las que sonrío todos, o al menos casi todos los días, eres mi amiga, y solo con esa palabra ya es decir muchísimo. Fantástica y maravillosa son adjetivos que te van a la perfección. Te quiero cariño. Feliz cumpleaños._

_PD: No es que la dedicatoria sea corta, es que el resto de cosas que no te digo aquí te las cuento en una carta que recibirás muy pronto. ¡No quiero que todos se enteren de lo nuestro! ;)_

* * *

**Ahora, después de este inciso, HOLAAA! Que os parece? Dos capis casi seguidos! Y los que vienen! HAY MADRE DEL AMOR HERMOSO! Hoy eso sí, un capi sin violencia, que ya tocaba. Dos de tres, no está mal. Pero tranquilos, que lo fuerte no termina aquí, ni mucho menos. Aún vais a tener que sufrir un poco más. Sí, sí, por fin, el otro protagonista de la historia está entre nosotros y para quedarse, ¡Cato Hadley ha hecho acto de presencia! Espero que os guste, sé que solo es una toma de contacto y que no se da a conocer mucho, pero ya le llegará.**

**Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, subo cuando me sale del potorro :) ¡Gracias por la comprensión! **

**Agradezo los reviews, al menos para saber si os gusta, sino, pues qué puedo decir... supongo que os aguantáis xD Venga, no seáis vagos, ¡y decid algo! **

**torposoplo12: **MUY FUERTE LO SE VAYA TELA SE HA PASADO MUCHO VERDAD?! HA SIDO TODO MUY WTF PERO SE TE VA LA PINZA O QUE CARAJO HACES? Hola amor :D tenía que contestar asi porque de verdad que fue tela xD Ya tienes a tu Cato (y nunca mejor dicho, todo tuyo ehhh ;D) espero que te guste, te quiero mucho amor, te amo, te re quiero, todas esas cosas bonitas, felicidades otra vez, me da igual repetirme, ¡CARAJO YA QUE TE QUIERO! Por si no te queda claro, y tal. Espero que te guste :)

**lgandara93:** qué fuerte tener un review tuyo. QUEEEEEE FUERTE. Pasado el shock inicial, mi respuesta: ¿Esto mola? Supongo que sí, es una mezcla extraña que ha salido en mi mente, violencia, sexo, drama, ya me conoces. Esto es lo que me va, sin duda. Nada de princesitas que tienen hijos preciosos y blablabla. ¡Nop amigos! Sí, deberías odiar a Hay, si no lo haces es que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo. Oh, ya ves, he subido hoy, y luego estaré un mes sin subir. Solo por joder, yu nou. IFLY.

* * *

_M._


End file.
